


A Sims Review Of Destiny 2

by awessasims



Category: Destiny 2 (Video Games), The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 (Video Games)
Genre: The Sims 2 (Video Games) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://imgur.com/DNyY7aS)

[](https://imgur.com/ZWXlXJ3)

[](https://imgur.com/QujbikE)

[](https://imgur.com/PSnWFaI)

[](https://imgur.com/3qgnlAc)

[](https://imgur.com/D9bLasU)

[](https://imgur.com/376qEv5)

[](https://imgur.com/K6qEtKJ)

[](https://imgur.com/l1OWI7p)

[](https://imgur.com/sD2c7ge)

[](https://imgur.com/gkrIASz)

[](https://imgur.com/WajM1R4)

[](https://imgur.com/X8mnxTB)

[](https://imgur.com/nBkPME5)

[](https://imgur.com/bm7woIJ)


	2. The Ajadamizu Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/xoN6HU4)   
> 

The Ajadamizu family originally hails from the Orient. Ryu and Taj were well-known news journalists who worked on a story together which outed a major industrial environmental polluter. Although their Pulitzer Prize-worthy reporting saved millions of lives, they had brought shame and dishonor upon their parents for airing the National dirty laundry. Harbored as fugitives by their sisters, Dybha and Rhan, from a government hit squad led by their own parents, the siblings all fled their homeland together and escaped sure death by the skin of their teeth.

On the treacherous journey to Simtropolis, bulked-up sister Rhan posed as a man and helped her brother to protect their other two beautiful sisters. Finally the siblings landed in a lovely town called Veronaville; with what little money they had they purchased a plot of land and decided to do the one thing Ryu knew would make lots of money—they opened a strip club. 

Several months, lots of inspired construction and three state-of-the-art strip poles later the club was near ready for its grand opening. But because the town had never had a strip club in it before--and as a result of a boycott of the business by town notable, Titania Summerdream--their want ads for dancers went unanswered. As Ryu could find no girls to hire, his sisters rose to the occasion—Rhan toned down to her more feminine curves and had lots of fun with blue hair dye, then joined her sisters in the serious study of Pole-Working 101.

Finally, a new girl from out of town was hired, Eve Testatyu. Ryu explained the position and what was expected of her and all of the other girls happily found that Eve would fit in just fine with them... _really_ well. The girls are all so happy that they don't have to work boring, soul-crushing 9-5 jobs that they thank Ryu every day.

The club is finally furnished and staffed as well as finances will allow. The family looks forward to opening day and, hopefully, success!


	3. Tales From The Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/kEdGqF5)

[](https://imgur.com/xSmQpOs)

[](https://imgur.com/9MJ5GRa)

[](https://imgur.com/V50aS7B)

[](https://imgur.com/eHZbiIB)

[](https://imgur.com/darySz4)

[](https://imgur.com/sIDaorG)

[](https://imgur.com/iHaG2sd)

[](https://imgur.com/S8gYu9W)

[](https://imgur.com/1cFXGFy)

[](https://imgur.com/1ySn2Wl)


	4. Ice Cream Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve lets Christian in on a little secret...

[](https://imgur.com/p7ycGwb)

[](https://imgur.com/kjM5jBa)

[](https://imgur.com/XACEFCg)

[](https://imgur.com/zYBRi2Y)

[](https://imgur.com/cQDQJ5o)

[](https://imgur.com/cd1F2d5)

[](https://imgur.com/igYLQ3h)

[](https://imgur.com/ZgTetXL)

[](https://imgur.com/TvagKTa)

[](https://imgur.com/O6yw9Ts)

[](https://imgur.com/ZLyCTrO)


End file.
